Shugo Naruto
by Katani Uchiha-Black
Summary: 2nd Story! XD If you like Shugo Chara and Naruto....and also SasuSaku...then u will loooove this! New shugo charas, love, friendship, new friends, enemies, Akatsuki, and STUPID X CHARACTERS! Katani's Apearance! SasuSaku and NaruOC!
1. The Beginning

Shugo Naruto

This is a fanfic about my two most favorite anime combined!!! XD YAY!!! Well, if you like Shugo Chara and Naruto then you well defiantly like this:

One day in Konoha, Sasuke and Katani were fitting a BIG X Character!

"Nii-san!!" Katani yelled after Sasuke got hit by an attack from the X Character. Sasuke and Katani were in their normal form.

"Oh no! Katani-Chan! Character Change-nya!!" Uri said. Uri is Katani's Shugo chara. She has red hair and black eyes with a katana on her back. She also wears a black and blue outfit. (A/N: Use your imagination….XD). Katani nodded. (A/N….again: ok um you guys already know the drill…^_^)

Uri and Katani said, "Character Transformation: Samurai Cat!"

Katani says, "Nii-san!! Are you ok?" She ran up to him.

Sasuke got up weakly, "Hai...Yora?!!"

"Hai, Sasuke-san!!" Yora said. Yora is Sasuke's Shugo chara. He is known for is coolness and lust for respect from Sasuke. He is a black demon (cat-like just like Katani), but doesn't look dangerous at all because… (A/N: HE LOOKS SO KAWAII!!!!!...lol….gomenasai!! CONTINUE PLZ!!!!)

Sasuke and Yora Character Change into: Dark Demon!

Sasuke said, "Katani! What are we going to do with this thing?!?" sounding very annoyed.

She said with a smile, "Cat Slash!!" attacking the X Character. It hurt it, but not well enough.

"Kuso! It should've hurt it badly!" she continued thinking, "_This one is the hardest one ever…" _she narrowed her eyes.

"YOSH!!!!" said a very loud, annoying voice above Sasuke and Katani.

"...Hn." Sasuke grunted with a smirk. Naruto landed in front of them.

"Naruto-kun!!" Katani said in a relieved tone.

"HEHE!!!" Naruto said with his fox grin, "Gomen that I'm late! I was very busy!" Kybi floated beside him, "Yea!!" Kybi was Naruto's shugo chara. He looked like a baby, chibi fox…. (A/N:…DUH!!!!)

…only looks like a person! ^^

"Kybi!" Naruto smiled excitingly.

"Hai!" Kybi said. Naruto and Kybi change into: Leaping Fox!! (A/N: I don't know what else to think of, but if you have an idea, LET ME KNOW!!!! T.T). He attacked the X Character, "Hollow Fangs!!" he said biting the character. The X Character punched him on the side of the face.

"ITAI!!" Naruto yelled, acting like a little child. Sasuke and Katani sweat drop. Katani secretly makes a text to Sakura saying, "Cherry, we need u hur rite now!! BIG XC!!!" They say "XC" meaning "X Character" for emergencies.

~At Sakura's House~

Sakura has been doing house work all day.

Sakura sighs tiredly. "Phew! Finally…" she said when she had a text message.

"ARGH!!" she growled. "_Just when I was about to sleep!!" _she opened her Samsung Version Wireless phone. (A/N: I have one of those!! XD). She gasped with wide eyes.

"Nani?" she whispered. Mai heard this and floated to her and sat on her shoulder. Mai is a green haired shugo chara with power that uses plants. She looks almost like a fairy. Her signature move is Sakura Tornado, a move with genjutsu usage and is a fatal attack. Sakura and Mai can't use that move very much because it drains their chakra very fast. The longer you use it, the more chakra it will drain.

"Nani, Sakura-Chan?" she looked at the text message on the screen.

She said, "AH!!" in surprise, "Come on, Sakura-Chan!!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and said, "HAI, I'm coming!" she grabbed her jacket and ran out of the door with Mai following.

~With Sasuke, Katani, and Naruto~

Katani falls to the ground and losses power. Uri said, "Daijobou-nya" (Are you ok?) Katani nodded looking at the ground. She couldn't move her body; she was tired.

Naruto and Sasuke fell too with their power out; they were exhausted!! They couldn't move. The X Character walked to them with an evil grin on its face. The X Character what about to smash Sasuke and Naruto like bugs, but…

"HEY!!" yelled Sakura.

"Mai said, "Daijobou, everyone?"

"Sakura-Chan" said Katani.

"..Hn" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto said with his usual, loud voice.

"heh, gomenasai, everyone! I was busy cleaning" she continued, "So…I have to defeat _this _guy?"

The X Character was trying to act tough, but fail miserably. Sakura and the X Character had a staring contest then in a blink of an eye, she quickly transformed into: Plant Princess.

She kept a straight face and said, "Heh, you need a makeover!" with a smile.

"And now…..Eat this!!" she said with vine whips whipping at the X Character. The X Character grabbed the vines and pulled them making her go towards the X Character. She still kept a straight face.

"Sakura-Chan?" Mai said in her thoughts

"Nani?" she said letting go of the vines.

"Should we….?" Mai trailed of knowing that Sakura will know exactly what she's talking about.

"NO WAY" Sakura said narrowing her eyes.

"But, Sakura-Chan!! What else should we do??!" she said in a panicked tone.

"I….don't know…any." she said in a low whisper.

Sasuke was actually starting to get very worried about her. This is his first really. They have fought together and have had their times, but not in a romantic type of way. He didn't like her that way. He never did. He liked her as a friend, nothing more…did he? Sasuke was a cool, silent type and Sakura was nice, open-minded. That would never match…would it? His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a move that he has recognized before, it was the Sakura Tornado!!!

"Sakura!!" Sasuke screamed out. Sakura did that move a week ago!!! She shouldn't do it right now! She will not be able to fight or Character Transform for a while. It also affects Mai and Yora too. Yora will be Mr. O-M-G-I-hope-Mai-Chan-is-ok person for awhile and he hated that side of him…a lot. It annoyed him to death.

"SAKURA TORNADO!!!" Mai and Sakura screamed.

The X Character was surrounded with Sakura petals, and gusting wind.

Sakura had to hurry with this attack!

Then the X Character exploded into little X Characters. Little pink petals went everywhere. The little X Characters went into their eggs, and then they were purified because of the petals. Sakura's power went down. Yora floated (A/N: lol XD) to Mai's aid.

"Daijobou, Mai-Chan?!!" he said in a panicked tone. Mai was unconscious.

Sakura said, "…*pant*…..*pant*….We did it…*pant*….*sigh*" then she faints, falling to the ground.

Sasuke ran up to her and caught her before she hit the ground. "Sakura…" Sasuke said.

Katani was up on her feet with the help of Naruto, "You ok, Katani-Chan?"

"Yes…I am! Arigato!" she said in a small smile. He smiled back, "Your Welcome!" with a foxy grin. Kybi floated behind Naruto and sat on his shoulder, "*yawn*….oh man….I need a nap!" he said stubbornly. Naruto and Katani laughed. This was just the beginning. The Akasuki are still out there and they didn't get the Legendary Wish Scroll. Now….they will have: friendship, betrayal, love, new rivals, new enemies, new friends, and ….new shugo chara's??

Thank you sooooo much for your support on my last story: The Handsome Vampire!!!! I might be able to make a longer chapter, but I want 10 REVIEWS!!!!!! Just 10!! Then I will feel acknowledged and it can't be from the same people! XD Well, I guess I'm done!! ^_^ BYEBYE MY WONDERFUL READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE U!!!!!!!

~Katani Uchiha


	2. The Quiz

Shugo Naruto

The Quiz

**I know, I know! I haven't been updating on this story, but I have a youtube account and other things like school and such!! But, my preacher always says, ****"Excuses are like bellybuttons; everyone's got one!"**** lol I love that phrase!!! My preacher is so funny!!! Well, enjoy the chapter!! And Plz review…T.T**

It has been a month ever since then and now they continue with their school lives!

One day, the gang was doing their usual studies…

"Man!! I hate Calculus!! It's so boring!!" Naruto complained, singing the last phrase.

They were in high school. They were having a pop quiz, and Naruto HATED pop quizzes because they "pop" at him like crazy. He never studies, even though he has a friend/ rival that has all A's in his classes.

"Well, Naruto, I hope you actually pass this quiz…" the silver-haired teacher whispers for only Sasuke, Sakura, Katani, and Naruto to hear. Sakura smiled and lightly giggled. Katani put on an understandable/worried expression. Sasuke just smirked and grunted.

Naruto heard the grunt, "TEME!!"

Katani was very sensitive about people calling her brother a name, but with Naruto, she understands. She deeply understood because, heck, they were rivals for crying out loud!

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted again.

"Oh, Onii-sama, what am I going to do with you?! Be nice!" Katani said defending Naruto.

(A/N: Onii-sama means respectful, honorable, big brother ^_^ Even though Katani and Sasuke are twins, Sasuke was still older than her (by 5 minutes) lol)

Sasuke smirked… uh oh…

"O.O… Don't even think about it!!" Katani warned. Sasuke was about to do something, and Katani didn't like it at all!

"Too late, Katani-chan…" he took a deep breath and continued, "NaruKata!"

"**O//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O" **---Naruto and Katani's expression.

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked at her, "What?"

"That was awesome!" she whispered.

"Hn!"

Katani was really flaming!

"EXCUSE ME??!??!?!??!?" she yelled, furious. Everyone backed off, but Sasuke kept that smirk on his possibly-about-to-be-punched face. He just stayed still; he knew that Katani can't even through a paper ball at him…straight.

"Gomenasai!?!?!! What was that?!?!" she was really pissed off. She has never been this angry, except when they had a slumber party last summer. *shivers* Long story.

"I said, "Na-ru-Ka-ta!"" he said in syllables like she was mentally challenged.

I vein popped on her forehead, "Grrrr…Sasuke Ma-"

Sasuke put a hand on her mouth, interrupting her.

"HM!!" she said

(A/N: Translation: "HEY!!")

"DON'T SAY MY MIDDLE NAME!!!!!!" he yelled at her like she was deaf.

"Hm huh aa cmh caah uh hmm whm hm wht ho!!!" she yelled under his hand

(A/N: Translation again: "I can call you that whenever I want to!!!")

"Huh?" he put his hand off her mouth.

"Alright, alright! That's enough Katani-chan, Sasuke." Said the silver-haired man.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensai…" they both grumbled and sat in their seats.

"Good! Now start!" Kakashi-sensai said.

Every started the quiz.

Naruto thought, "_Darn it! I thought Sasuke told me this a day ago!! Maybe I should get Katani-chan to help me cheat!_" he smiled at the thought but, "_Wait a minute! If I cheat and I get a good grade then Kakashi-sensai will think that I cheated!! Darn it again! _"

Katani secretly glanced behind her to Naruto to see how he's doing. She saw a weird and confused look on his face. Like every other test or pop quiz, he always had the same look on his face. She frowned and secretly took out a blank sheet of paper.

Naruto groaned silently, "_Dang!! How am I suppose to pass when I do know the material at all?!?!" _He felt a note poking at his leg he grabbed it. It read:

1.)A

2.)C

3.)D

4.)D

5.)B

6.)A

7.)D

8.)C

9.)C

10.) A

His eyes widened. It was from Katani! He wrote them down. Even though he was cheating, he still wanted to pass! He tried everything! Even Sasuke tried to tutor him, but Sasuke grew tired of his "idiotic remarks" as he put it. The bell rung signaling dismissal.

Everyone ran out putting the pop quiz on their sensei's desk. Naruto hesitantly put his test on Kakashi's desk.

Katani called out, "Naruto-kun?! Come on! We're over here!" she waved her arm from side-to-side. Naruto ran to her and the others…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ENDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JKING JKING!!! LOL  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang was on their way to the secret garden were their shugo chara's were waiting for them.

Katani was the first to talk, "So, Naruto-kun, how did you do on your test?" she elbowed his ribs gently with a smile.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back, "I think I did great!!"

"You know Naruto…"

"Huh?"

"That wasn't all the right answers." She smiled

"Nani?!"

"Yeah! So, I got you the right answers just enough to pass and make a 70."

"Hn! Asurontakashi…. (What an idiot…)" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and stared at him straight in the face, "NANI?!?!"

"Hn…you heard me. A-su-ron-ta-ka-shi!!" he smirked even wider.

"Why I outta…" he sighed and calmed down. It was a surprise to everyone even Sasuke.

"Gomen…" he said sadly. If he continued, Katani would not be happy; she would be worried and scared. Naruto didn't want that.

Sasuke understood, "Aa…" he didn't want his sister to be harmed emotional or physically. He wanted her safe, so did Naruto. Brothers are very overprotective of their little sister's! ^_^

(A/N: Katani: ONLY BY FIVE MINTUES!!!!!!!!!! Me: ^^'' OK, Katani-chan! We get it…)

They continued to the garden…

**~With the chara's~**

"Oh, poor Mai-chan!" Yora said with a frown. Mai was sleeping peacefully still because of the attack that they had a month ago. Everyone was surprised that it affected Mai way more than Sakura.

"Don't worry, Yora-san! She'll be fine. I didn't know that Sakura could recover fast but Mai not." Uri said, sharpening her tiny shuriken.

"Yep! I bet she'll be up and runnin' like herself again." Kybi said

"I sure hope so...She has been wake sometimes but, she was only awake for 30 minutes and went back to sleep..." Yora said sadly.

"Aww, Yora! You in love with Mai-chan?!" Uri said jokingly.

"No, I'm not!" Yora defended.

THATS IT!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know what else to type about this story anymore! v.v ya'll better review!!!!!!!!!!

~カタニ うちは (Katani Uchiha)


End file.
